Abre bien los ojos
by Yuuji Iori
Summary: aya,kengo, master,kou y ruru se encontraran ante una escena que nunca creyeron que sucederia en esta vida ¿que fue lo que vieron?


ABRE BIEN LOS OJOS

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían se tallaron los mismos para comprobar que lo que tenían enfrente no era otra cosa si no una ilusión creada por el poder de las sombras, todos los abrieron enormemente tratando de comprobar lo ilógico de la imagen pero por mas que intentaron no encontraron erro alguno.

-va… vamos chicos esto no puede estar pasando verdad ja… ja ja… - rio nerviosamente aya

-tal vez los kokuchis nos han tendido alguna trampa- dijo kou limpiando sus lentes

-¿una dimensión diferente?- contesto kengo que incluso para un lento como el se dio cuenta de que aquella escena no podría estar pasando ni en un millón de años

-No es para tanto- una gotita se asomaba en la frente de master

-pero como puedes decir eso- aya estaba tan roja como un tomate señalando a la inexplicable escena

-¿eh? ¿Por que todos están aquí parados?- Ruru giro la mirada para ver lo que la chica señalaba -NYAA!- grito fuertemente saltando de un lugar a otro emocionada

-¿pero por que se ponen así chicos? no es para tanto- master trataba de calmar los ánimos

-¿queeee? Eso es…- aya no podía ni siquiera mencionar lo que sus jóvenes y puros ojos veían

-no, no puedo seguir mirando- el rubor le había cubierto todo el rostro, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos entre abriéndolos para que pudiera mirar a través de ellos

-pero si nadie te ha dicho que mires- soltó de golpe kengo

-pero que…- la ruborizada chica exclamo tratando de contraatacar pero la escena la dejaba con la guardia totalmente baja

-¿¡acaso no esta mirando lo mismo idiota!-

-na… esto no puede estar pasando- kengo llevo sus manos a su cabeza tomando una postura de indiferencia

-ken es este caso- kou en esta ocasión apoyaba a aya

-¡pero que lindo!- la pelirosa estaba ensimismada en su mundo –Ruru también quiere-

-pero que dices…- aya estaba que explotaba

Todos habían comenzado una pelea olvidándose completamente de la escena que se llevaba acabo y que en primer los había metido en aquel pleito

-¿Disculpen?- shirogane trato de romper la pelea -¿Qué sucede?- pero era sutilmente ignorado

-déjalos shirogane quien sabe que habrán pensado- akira paso de largo atravesando la pelea sin ser notado

-ha espérame akira kun- shirogane corrió detrás de akira sin entender todo el alboroto que se había armado, sonrió y se alejo con el castaño

-creo que deberíamos explicarles después akira kun-

-déjalos que piensen lo que quieran-

-¿los vas a dejar peleándose?-

-si-

-hum entonces no te molesta que piensen que…- shirogane miro al castaño con malicia y dirigió a la boca de akira uno de sus dedos rosando sus labios

El rostro de akira se torno rojo en el acto, tosió un poco y quitando la mano de shirogane siguió caminando –es su culpa por pensar mal yo solo… yo solo te estaba quitando una lagaña del ojo-

Enfrente de todos la sombra se encontraba recargado en la barra dándole la espalda a esta mientras akira se encontraba sujetándole el rostro muy cerca del suyo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, como si quisiera besarlo o acabara de hacerlo, la imagen había sido perturbadora y los presentes había quedado helados y muy confundidos.

-oh ¿enserio?- shirogane sonrió satisfactoriamente mirando el sonrojo de akira

-¿Qué mas pudo haber sido?- Akira se encontraba notablemente nervioso -mejor ya vámonos a casa- giro la mirada sin notar que la sabrá rosaba sus labios con el mismo dedo con el que lo había hecho con él

-eso esta bien para ti akira kun-

FIN

NOTAS FINALES:

Y esto fue todo!

Esta es una compensación por mi tardanza con "La luz del rey" pero inevitablemente la inspiración me ha abandonado cruelmente dejándome tirada en la calle sola y devastada (ha ha ha XD)

Lo escribí tratando de recuperar mi inspiración que suele abandóname muy seguido espero y se entendiera que fue lo que aya y los demás creyeron ver, akira besando a shirogane, no ha quedado como yo hubiera querido pero en fin, espero y les gustara y me dejen un review por pequeño que sea

Despidiéndose de ustedes tekubi-kashu16


End file.
